gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Love Fist
photo of Love Fist]] :Not to be confused with the Love Fist Limo, a modified version of Stretch. :"Dick" redirects here. For other uses, see Dick (TLAD), Dick Shyster or Dick Tanner. :"Willy" redirects here. For other uses, see Willy (TLAD) or Willy Valerio. Love Fist is a Scottish hair metal band featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and referred to as an Easter Egg in many of the following games since. The band is composed of Jezz Torrent ("Jizz" if said with a Scottish accent, a slang term for semen) and Willy, Dick, and Percy (all slang terms for the penis). Willy is the only band member that does not accompany the band when they go out into the city since Tommy chauffeurs them. Tommy Vercetti performs various tasks for the band in Vice City, such as saving them from a murderous fan out to kill them and attaining their "love juice" (which is a slang term for semen), which they claim to need before they go on stage. He also brings them Mercedes Cortez to "keep them company". Love Fist is managed by Kent Paul in 1986 and at the time are on their "Steel Heart Stone Cold Prostate" tour, which, during its stop in Vice City, had security provided by Mitch Baker's biker gang. By 1992 they are only a three-man band, as seen on a Vinyl Countdown billboard (either Willy or Percy leaves the group). The band broke up at least once in between 1992 and 1998, since there is a billboard visible in "Liberty City Stories" which advertises the band's comeback tour. In "Grand Theft Auto IV" the SuperStar franchise in The Triangle, Algonquin includes an illuminated display which flashes "SuperStar.. Starring.. The Mighty.. Love Fist". During in game dialogue several secrets are revealed about the band members, lead singer Jezz Torrent apparently used to have sex with sheep, guitarist Dick is a huge fan of Duran Duran, bassist Percy sleeps with bunny pajamas and drummer Willy likes to wear woman's underwear. Jezz Torrent sings about cross-dressing on "Dangerous Bastard" and Tommy accuses the entire band of bisexuality, to which they do not offer a reply. ,Vinyl Countdown]] Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *The Party (Jezz Torrent only) *Love Juice (Jezz, Dick and Percy/Bosses) *Psycho Killer (Bosses) *Publicity Tour (Bosses) Band Members JezzTorrent-GTAVC.png|Jezz Dick-GTAVC.png|Dick Percy-GTAVC.png|Percy Willy-GTAVC.png|Willy Songs *''A Broken Heart Can't Be Mended (Just Broken Again)'' *''Beast Fist'' *''Burry Me Deep Inside'' *''Chin Twister'' *''Dangerous Bastard'' *''Dangerous Man, Dead Family'' *''Down, Down, Down'' *''Dragon Eyes'' *''Fallen Stars On Shattered Dreams In The Rain'' *''Fist Till Morning'' *''Fist Fury'' *''Four Boys Against Your Face'' *''Liver Buster'' *''Stone Cold Prostate'' *''Take It On The Chin'' *''Zinc Deficiency'' Albums *''Dogs on Heat'' *''Fat Chicks All Day All Night'' *''Devil's Own Band'' *''The Number of the Breast'' Credits Jezz Torrent was voiced by Kevin McKidd, Percy by Russell Foreman, Dick by Peter McKay and Willy by Mark Hanlon. Their songs were written by Allan Walker, Paul Mackie, Trevor McDonald, Dr. Boogie and Craig Conner, and performed by musicians Andy Thomson, Mark Farquhar, Neil Mchaffie, Trevor McDonald and Paul Mackie. Trivia * The name of the band is an obvious reference to the sexual act of "Fisting". * The band is a spoof on glam metal bands of the 1980s, especially Mötley Crüe. Lead singer Jezz Torrent corresponds to Mötley Crüe vocalist Vince Neil, guitarist Dick represents Mick Mars, Percy represents Crüe bassist Nikki Sixx and the drummer Willy corresponds to Tommy Lee. * All of the band members wear their signature black leather gloves, except for Willy. In addition, Percy's haircut is quite close to that of Mötley Crüe bass player Nikki Sixx and like the latter, he wears a goatee. * The shirt that Dick wears is quite similar to the Argentinian soccer team shirt. * The album "Number of the Breast" is a parody of the Iron Maiden album "Number of the Beast". Furthermore, the albums "Devil's Own Band" and "Fat Chicks All Day All Night"are spoofs on albums released by glam metal band Mötley Crüe in their 1980s heyday, "Shout at the Devil" and "Girls, Girls, Girls". * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the DJ of the radio station K-DST (voiced by Axl Rose), states during a break between songs "...and whatever happened to Love Fist?" Also, Love Fist posters can be seen rarely throughout the state. * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a Love Fist reunion concert (held at The Four Dragons Casino) is advertised on billboards. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Couzin Ed Is giving away free tickets to the love fist show since the last guy who won them died in a drunk-driving incident. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a part on Integrity 2.0 tells how a rap star saw Lazlow "sucking face" with a man during a backstage Love Fist party. Lazlow defends himself by saying that, "It was just a woman that looked like a man. During the 80's, everyone dressed like that, just look at the band's take on hair style." * Jezz Torrent wrote a testimonial for the Epsilon Program website. * There is a poster of Love Fist inside Bucky Sligo's house in GTA IV. * In GTA IV Era Liberty City, Love Fist is set to perform in the Superstar Café in The Triangle. However, they are never seen. de:Dick es:Dick Category:Music Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Characters in GTA IV